


Marriage of Inconvenience

by Ellen Smithee (ellensmithee)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-04
Updated: 2011-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellensmithee/pseuds/Ellen%20Smithee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco tricks Ron into marrying him. The real question is... why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marriage of Inconvenience

"Sign here... and here... and here."

Ron dutifully signed wherever his secretary pointed his well-manicured finger, one document after another. He could sense the tension of the man next to him. He and Draco Malfoy had worked surprisingly well together in the years since the war, but, in recent weeks, Malfoy had become withdrawn and distant.

From the corner of his eyes, he noted the fine material of Malfoy's robes. New robes. A step above the well-cared-for, but worn robes he usually wore, his meagre Ministerial salary only rarely providing him with the funds to purchase the fine clothing he'd worn before the Malfoy fortune had been confiscated following his father's execution. Perhaps he had a new "benefactor," Ron thought with a sneer, suddenly gripping the quill so tightly it broke.

"Is that all?" he asked, looking up and fixing Malfoy with a glare. He saw something - some reaction - in Malfoy's grey eyes before his customary mask slid into place.

"Just one more." Draco handed Ron one last document and a fresh quill and then stepped back with an expectant air.

Later, Ron knew that he should have been suspicious; all the signs had been there, but he'd been too anxious to leave for the day and escape the other man's disquieting presence. So he took the quill, dipped it in ink, and signed his name next to the Xes with a flourish.

To his astonishment, the air filled with the sound of twittering birds and a fanfare blasted through the room.

"Malfoy..." Ron looked around for his secretary, pinning him with a look just as he was sneaking out the door. "What the-"

At that moment, a Ministry owl flew in the open window, heading straight for Ron. It dropped a letter on the blotter in front of him and fluttered over to Malfoy, who gave it a treat from a jar near the window before it flew off again. He leaned against the wall, watching Ron with feigned nonchalance.

Ron eyed the letter suspiciously and then tore it open. He read over it quickly, his eyes widening in disbelief. He crumbled the letter in his fist and advanced on Malfoy, thrusting it at him.

"Malfoy, can you explain this?"

"What does it say?"

"I think you know very well what it says. This was your doing!"

Malfoy snatched the letter from Ron's hand and smoothed it out carefully. After reading it through, he laughed.

"It's a form letter from your own father's office: 'The Minister of Magic hereby congratulates Ron Bilius Weasley and Draco Malfoy upon their recent nuptials. We wish you both a long life and much happiness.' Bilius?"

"Oh, shut it, that's not the point. How... it was that last document you gave me, wasn't it?"

Malfoy was still snickering over Ron's middle name when he looked up. His smile faded when he saw the look in the other man's eyes. He opened his mouth to respond, but Ron cut him off.

"I should have known. You little gold-digger. Think you've found yourself a respectable, well-to-do match, do you?"

Draco looked as if he'd been struck for a moment before his customary arrogant mask slipped into place. "That's right, Weasel. Why else would I want someone like you?"

Ron stared at Malfoy in disgust, feeing as if he was going to be sick. He would wipe that smirk off the git's face before the night was through, he swore.

He stood and grabbed his hat from the peg on the wall. He strolled over to the fireplace and took a pinch of Floo powder from the container on the mantelpiece, indicating that Malfoy should do the same.

"Where to?"

"The Burrow." At Malfoy's raised eyebrow, Ron felt his ears start to burn. Despite the switch in their circumstances, Malfoy sometimes still managed to make him feel like that poor, badly dressed boy again.

"We can be alone there. My parents are on holiday this week. Unless you want to go back to my flat and let the twins watch us consummate our marriage?"

Malfoy winced and shook his head. Taking a pinch of Floo powder, he preceded Ron through the fireplace.

When Ron arrived, Malfoy was looking around, hugging himself in the unheated room.

"Cosy," he said with a shiver. His tentative smile froze when he met Ron's eyes.

"I'm sure your new boyfriend could have provided you with a much more luxurious home. Why didn't you trick him into marrying you instead?"

"My what? Ron, is that why- I don't have another boyfriend! The only man I want-"

"Enough" I don't want to hear any more of your lies. Now let's get this over with."

Ron turned and stalked towards the stairs, taking them two at a time, with Malfoy close at his heels.

At the door to his old bedroom, Ron stopped Draco before he entered.

"Let's do this properly." Draco let out an undignified squeak as Ron suddenly swept him into his arms.

"What- Weasel! Put me down!"

"It's tradition to carry the bride over the threshold, you git." Wheezing slightly, he steadied himself on the door jamb as he nudged the door open with his foot. He stalked into the room and dumped Draco onto the bed. The smaller man immediately jumped to his feet and darted towards the door. Ron caught his arm in passing and spun him around to face him.

Draco struggled in Ron's strong grip. "Have you gone insane, Weasley? Let me go!"

"This was your idea, Ferret. You're the one who was so keen on this marriage, so put up and shut up!"

He placed both hands on the collar of Draco's new robes and ripped them open, ignoring Draco's protests, and tossed them on the floor. His "reluctant" bride, he noted, was naked underneath and already half-hard. Draco instinctively covered himself under Ron's stare and started to back away, but Ron grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him into his arms.

"No, Ron, please!"

Draco's protests only served to excite him more. Ron crushed his lips to Draco's with bruising force, his large hands snaking down to cup the muscular cheeks of Draco's arse. He squeezed them and then pulled Draco's groin flush against his own, groaning at the feel of the other man's erection. His tongue snaked out and prodded against Draco's lips, seeking entry, but the other man kept his month firmly closed. Ron redoubled his efforts, sucking and licking Draco's lips and rubbing their cocks together through the cloth of his trousers. Draco was trembling, his fingers digging into Ron's upper arms from the effort not to give in. Then Ron slipped a finger between the other man's arse cheeks and pressed it against his hole. Draco moaned, his mouth opening, and Ron took the opportunity to thrust his tongue inside.

Draco went completely still and tense, his eyes wide. Ron gentled the kiss, willing the other man to react, concentrating on coaxing a response from him. His arms settled around Draco's waist, and Ron pulled him closer, inhaling his spicy scent. Finally, Draco sighed and closed his eyes, opening his mouth more widely and slipping his tongue into Ron's mouth.

Ron began to manoeuvre Draco towards the bed, pushing him onto it when the back of his legs hit the edge. As he undressed, he looked down at his "bride." Draco's ash-blond hair - usually immaculate and well-coifed - was mussed and his lips were swollen, while a faint blush suffused his pale skin. His erection lay flat on his stomach, the tip purplish and already leaking. He reached up and began to stroke it as he watched Ron undress.

"Ron, please! Hurry."

Ron dropped the last of his clothes to the floor and crawled onto the bed, pushing Draco's legs apart. Draco's eyes, darkened to a deep slate grey with lust, were intent on his as he wanked, one hand fisting his shaft, the other covering his head, while he thrust his hips into the vice formed by his hands. Ron prepared Draco with a spell, bending over the other man as he worked his fingers into Draco's hole. As Ron scraped against his prostate, Draco cried out his name. Ron lowered his head, nudging Draco's hand away with his nose. Draco thrust upwards one last time and came. Ron's mouth enveloped his tip just in time, and he swallowed down Draco's seed.

As Draco watched him through hooded eyes, Ron placed his cock at his hole and entered him with a slow, even thrust. Draco's sensitised anus tightened around him, surrounding him in moist heat. He entwined his fingers with Draco's and pushed the other man's hands above his head.

"Draco," he murmured, leaning down to capture the other man's lips in a tender kiss as he slowly moved in and out. Draco's legs tightened around his hips and he squeezed Ron's cock, bringing him over the edge.

Ron held Draco for a moment and then carefully rolled off him, reaching down to the foot of the bed to retrieve the duvet, covering them both.

"Love you," Draco murmured sleepily, as he burrowed under the covers, seeking Ron's warmth. Ron smiled in contentment and pulled Draco closer before slipping into a deep sleep.

**********

When Ron awoke, he was alone. Remembering the events of the night before, he groaned and hid his face in his hands. He'd really bollixed it up this time, he thought. Draco would never forgive him.

"Morning, sleepyhead."

Ron looked up as Draco entered the bedroom, wearing nothing but one of his mother's aprons and oven gloves, a food-laden tray balanced on his arm. Ron squirmed uncomfortably, torn by feelings of joy and lust and guilt.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry." As Draco looked at him with a questioning look, Ron continued. "About all those things I said. You've been so distant lately, I thought you didn't love me anymore. Then I saw your fancy robes and I was sure you'd left me for a new rich boyfriend."

Draco laughed. "I bought the robes for our wedding, you idiot. That's two months' salary lying in tatters on the floor." He strode to the edge of the bed. "Confess, you were jealous."

"No! Maybe. Yes. Damn. I didn't realise that getting married was so important to you. Something always seems to come up."

"Of course, it was important, you git. After you postponed the wedding _yet again_ last month, I thought desperate measures were in order. What was it Granger called it? An intervention."

"Hermione and Harry were in on this? Typical."

"Yes, now eat up," Draco said, putting the tray down on the table next to the bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed next to Ron, peeling off the oven gloves.

Ron's eyes widened at the sight of the feast before him.

"Since when can you cook?"

"I can't. Your mother made this. She showed me the spells to warm it up before they left."

"My mo- bloody... my own mother conspired against me as well? Is there anyone we know who wasn't involved?"

Draco smirked. "Your mother was as sick of the situation as I was and helped me plan this. In fact, your whole family helped. And my mother. And Severus. Mind you, he seemed to derive a certain sadistic pleasure from the idea of us marrying. Not to mention all the threats I got from your brothers if I didn't finally make an honest man of you. And Ginny." Draco shuddered. "She's more frightening than all your brothers put together."

"Yeah, Ginny's pretty scary." Ron snatched a piece of toast from the tray and bit into it, chewing thoughtfully for a moment before continuing with a slight note of uncertainty in his voice. "So... You don't just want me for my money and my power?"

Draco placed his hand on Ron's chin and looked into his eyes.

"Get over yourself, Ron. You're not _that_ rich. The prestige of being married to the son of the Minister of Magic, however, is another matter." Draco met Ron's scowl with an elegant shrug. "What? I'm a Slytherin. You've always said that's part of my charm."

Now it was Draco's turn to frown as Ron was overcome by a sudden coughing fit. "But I also love you for your mind... and your body... and especially _this_."

Ron gasped as Draco took his erection in a warm, firm grip and stroked. As usual, the other man's superior powers of persuasion were turning him into an incoherent mess, incapable of rational thought.

"I admit I had second thoughts when you accused me of being a gold-digger."

"What was I supposed to think? Oh, Merlin, yes, right _there_."

Ron shuddered as Draco rubbed the spot absently with his thumb, frowning slightly. "What indeed, you git! It's not like we haven't been planning this for years. If you don't know by now how I feel about you..."

"I'm sorry. Truly."

"Yes, well... I'm sure we'll find a way for you to make it up to me."

Ron grinned and reached up to grab Draco by the shoulders. The other man let out a surprised yell as Ron pulled him onto the bed and rolled over on top of him.

"What do you want? I'll do whatever it takes."

Despite being pinned beneath Ron's larger, bulkier body, Draco still managed to seem to be looking down on him in disdain.

"I don't know, Weasel. I have a feeling you'll be making it up to me for the rest of our lives."

Ron grinned. "I think that can be arranged." His eyes turned serious as he leaned down and kissed the man beneath him.

**********

An hour later, Draco showed off the heating spells he'd learned from his new mother-in-law, and the two settled in to enjoy their first breakfast as newlyweds.

As Draco buttered a roll, Ron lay back in bed, idly stroking Draco's leg with his bare foot, sipping juice as he thumbed through the contract. He suddenly choked.

"'The party of the second part' - that would be me?" At Draco's nod, he continued. "'The party of the second part agrees to _bear the issue_ of the party of the first part.' That's just a standard clause, right? Because, well, there's no danger of _that_ happening. Wrong biology and everything."

"It just so happens, Ron," Draco said with a smirk. "That male pregnancy does not present much risk nowadays. Severus has assured me there are potions and charms for that sort of thing. You should be able to carry my babies to full term without a problem."

"Forget it, Ferret!"

"You signed the contract, Weasel."

"I _will not_ be having your babies."

"We'll see. Now drink your pumpkin juice."

Ron closed his eyes as he drank down the rest of the pumpkin juice, missing the triumphant look that crossed his husband's face right before he pounced.


End file.
